The Beginning of The End
by Kitten Columbus
Summary: This is my first Mummy fic. It takes place in Ancient Egypt. It’s to explain my next fic which i'm to writing.CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED FINISHED! Please read and review.
1. Hiding the Truth

Disclaimer: I technically only own Relafetiri, Tereatira, and Kefamuk. But if I have the rights to the name's "Osun" and "Anix". If I owned anything else I wouldn't be writing this for this wonderful website, I'd be making a Hollywood script. (I wish!)

A/N: This is my first Mummy fic. It takes place in Ancient Egypt. I know there's probably a lot of ones kinda like this but this story is a prologue to a fic I'm working of that is a sequel to "The Mummy Returns". Basically, Nefretiri is 16 at the beginning. Osun is 18. Imhotep is 18; Anck-su-namun would also be 16. Later in this chapter, Nefretiri and Anck-su-namun are 19 and Osun and Imhotep are 21. Osun is like Rick's past self and Anix is Alex's past self. Relafetiri is one year younger than Anix. Anyway, please read and review.

**__**

The Beginning of the End

Hiding the Truth

"Well Father, I'm ready to go," said Nefretiri after putting her luggage on her ship.

"Daughter, I hope you have fun on your vacation. And I also hope you get well. You must rest! And of course, I shall miss you," the Pharaoh said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Father, I will only be gone for a few years. You don't have to worry. The Medjai will protect me from all harm."

"Of course, I trust the Medjai completely. I hope the sea isn't to rough. Good bye, daughter." The Pharaoh walked away towards the Palace. 

Nefretiri boarded the ship. She was spending some time at her island palace. Her father and the greater portion of the Court and Kingdom thought that it was to recover from a minor case of influenza. It was actually much worse. The Princess was pregnant. She was carrying the child of a Medjai named Osun. This was unheard of for royalty and although nothing could happen to her if her father and his council found out, they would banish Osun and kill the child once it was born. That she could not allow. After all, she was in love with the lighter-complexion-than-most-Egyptians Medjai. Nefretiri smiled as she went below deck to get some rest. She just hoped her plan would work.

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, a marriage ceremony was taking place. Imhotep, the high priest, was marrying Tereatira. She was the lovely daughter of the Pharaoh's chief scribe. She herself was a singer in the royal court. She was very gifted in this aspect. Although neither of them was technically royal the marriage was still a huge proceeding.

Back on the boat, after two weeks at sea they had finally reached the island. The Princess walked onto the deck of the ship. She had only brought her most trusted handmaidens and guards with her. Of course Osun was there. It was all part of a very well thought out plan. The baby was due in six months. Until then, Kefamuk, one of the Princess' best friends and handmaidens who had a resemblance to the Princess, would pretend to be Osun's pregnant wife. Unfortunately, Kefamuk was terminally ill. The doctors said that she should live long enough to "have her child." Yet it was impossible to tell. She knew she would die within the year.

"I am just so happy I can be of use to your Majesty, even in my final months," Kefamuk had said when Nefretiri had asked for her help. Most of the servants already at the palace did not know the Princess or hadn't even seen her since she was very young. To make sure that no one noticed when Nefretiri started to show, she was going to have a relapse of "influenza". She would be confided to her rooms. Kefamuk, who was already very ill, would also stay in those rooms. When Nefretiri began labor, she would pretend to be Kefamuk and Kefamuk would pretend to be her. They would call a doctor who had never treated either to help with the labor. Nefretiri hoped their plan would work.

__

A year later…

Avery small boat pulled into the port of the capital carrying the body of Kefamuk. On board the ship were Osun, Nefretiri and their 6-month-old son. Of course, everyone thought that the boy was the son of the deceased. The ceremony was short. Considering it was "common knowledge" that Kefamuk was the wife of a Medjai, all the Medjai were present; even the few who knew that she wasn't. Of course, after the ceremony, the Medjai returned to the palace to guard the Pharaoh. The Princess, Osun and the boy, Anix, went back to the Island Palace.

The announcement of this death was extremely saddening. However, at the palace, a mere 7 months later, Imhotep's wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Relafetiri. She immediately became the center of attention, being one of those likable children that everyone wants to see and say "Aww, how cute."

Anix grew up quite quickly. He inherited Osun's strength and courage and Nefretiri's intelligence and curiosity. He loved both his parents. When it came time for them to return to the capital they had to explain the situation. Amazingly, Anix understood perfectly. He was never to call his mom "Mother", "Mom", "Mommy," etc. He was only to call her "Princess", "Your Highness," and more names like that. He would only be staying in the palace for a little while before he began his training as a Medjai.

Unfortunately, conditions at the palace were not too happy on the day of their return. The night before, Imhotep's beloved wife had been killed. He was now left alone to raise his two-year-old daughter. 

_She was only 21, _thought Imhotep. _It wasn't her time yet. Why did they do it? She just went to get some water. _

Flashback

"I'm gonna go get some water to make dinner. Be right back!" Imhotep heard his wife say as she went out the door. He looked out the window at the river. It was a clear stretch of about 850 yards to the river. It was a slope and slightly rocky. Imhotep smiled as he saw his very beautiful wife walking slowly toward the river. It was sunset. As his wife kneeled by the river to get the water, Imhotep saw a shadow approach her. At first he didn't think anything of it, thinking it was just one of the other women at the palace. We went back to his work.

A second later, he heard a blood-curdling scream. _Tereatira,_ thought Imhotep as he quickly stood up. He handed Relafetiri to her nanny. 

"Please! Watch her!" Then he ran out of the palace towards the river. There were two men there. At the sight of Imhotep, they ran away. Instead of following them, He knelt by his wife. He picked her up and took her inside. Halfway there he ran into his daughter.

"Imy, whas wong wit Tere?" She was only two and she never called her parents "Mom" and "Dad".

"I'm sorry," the nanny was saying, "she just looked out the window and ran."

"Fine," said Imhotep, but he just kept walking. He took his wife into their room, and put her down on the couch. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Imhotep.." she said weakly. "…please take care of Rela…"

"No, please don't go." Imhotep said. Two hours later, she died in her husband's arms.

__

End Flashback

Luckily, the Medjai had caught and executed the two men who were the culprits. 

The next day, when the Princess and her group returned, they had to immediately go to the ceremony. It obviously hurt Imhotep immensely to have to say the proceedings as his wife was prepared for the afterlife.

Many people were there including the Pharaoh, Nefretiri, Osun, Anix, Relafetiri, many Medjai and a mysterious girl who looked like she was the same age as Nefretiri. Her name, someone told the Princess, was Anck-su-namun. She had just arrived from a city up north. She was very beautiful.

After the ceremony, Nefretiri was called to see the Pharaoh. Anck-su-namun and Imhotep were there with the Pharaoh

"In light of the attack on the late Tereatira, I have brought Anck-su-namun here to teach you to fight. I do not want my daughter to end up dead at such a young age. Now," he said. "Where is the boy, the one your handmaiden left in your care?" As if on cue, Osun brought the three-year-old into the room. "Ah, I see he takes after his father in complexion. Osun, I take it you will be teaching him the ways of the Medjai?"

"Yes, your Majesty," said Osun.

"Good," the Pharaoh looked at the boy. "Young child, I suspect you have become very attached to my daughter since your mom's demise."

"Yes, Pharaoh," said Anix.

"And I can tell you, Nefretiri, have become attached to this child as well."

"Yes father," said Nefretiri, wondering what he was getting at. 

"Well, if you Osun, consent, I would like the boy to be raised as one of the Pharaoh's grandchildren. After all, Kefamuk was like a daughter to me. Daughter," he turned to the princess, "I expect you will allow the boy to call you "mother". After all, I know you have been acting as one by watching out for him. No child should grow up with out having a mother." The Pharaoh smiled.

"Yes, Father," said Nefretiri, stunned. Suddenly, they all heard the footsteps of someone running down the hall. As the person who was running entered, they saw that it was Relafetiri's nanny.

"Your Majesty! The child! She's missing. I can locate her nowhere. Please help!" The lady was obviously distressed. So was Imhotep for that matter.

"My lord, if I may look for the girl, please?" asked Anck-su-namun.

"Of course, go ahead," said the Pharaoh with a smile.

"Thank you," she said. Then she began her search for the lost child. When she got to the room where Tereatira had spent her last moments, she heard faint crying and quiet singing. She opened the door and went in. Sure enough sitting by the window was the little girl.

"Relafetiri, everyone was so worried about you."

"I miss her so much," said the girl.

"That's ok. At least you still have your father, he will make sure you're taken care of."

"I heard what Pharaoh said. He said that no one should grow up without a mom but I don't have one." And Relafetiri began to cry again.

"Shh, it's ok," said Anck-su-namun, hugging the young girl.

"Could _you _pretend to be my mommy?" 

"Well," said Anck-su-namun, touched by the child's request. "I think that would be great if the pharaoh consents, Relafetiri."

"Could you call me Rela? That's what my mom used to call me. And can I call you Anu? See I used to call my mom Tere."

"Ok," said Anck-su-namun, laughing. "Rela let's go ask the Pharaoh if it's alright, ok?"

"Ok!" and Rela jumped to her feet and half dragged "Anu" to the throne room. Of course the Pharaoh was happy to give his consent.

**__**

TBC… 

A/N: the next chapter is gonna be A LOT shorter. It's still important though so please come back and read it!! And PLEASE review.


	2. An Unlawful Argreement

Disclaimer: I only own Relafetiri. The rest belongs to other people.

A/N: Ok remember, I said that this chapter would be shorter than the last. Please read and review! 

**__**

The Beginning of the End

**__**

An Unlawful Agreement

Later on the night of their return, Nefretiri was talking to Osun on one of the balconies.

"He suspects something," she said, gazing out towards the river.

"Then why didn't he do or say anything?" asked Osun.

"Because, he doesn't want to. But you know he will have to if his advisors find out or even just suspect anything."

"We won't let that happen. Don't worry. You'll be fine. They won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you and Anix. If they find out, they'll banish or torture and kill both of you!" Nefretiri turned and looked directly into Osun's eyes.

"Don't worry," he said, embracing the Princess, and whispering in her ear, "You know I'll never let any harm come to you. Or our son." Then, he tilted her face up to his and they kissed. Unknown to them, someone had seen and heard them. This person would not forget.

__

Two years later…

Nefretiri couldn't have been happier for her father. He was to marry Anck-su-namun. She could tell that her father was very pleased with his future wife, but she could tell that Anck-su-namun was not happy. Frankly, she felt sorry for her.

Imhotep, on the other hand, had his own problems. He had fallen in love with Anck-su-namun. He knew that it was impossible for them to be together because she was now the Pharaoh's future wife. Still, he didn't care. He just hoped that he could get over his feeling. He used all his strength to push them away. They only got worse. Then, one night, while the Pharaoh wasn't at the palace, he couldn't keep his feelings inside any more. He set out to find Anck-su-namun. He found her on one of the palaces many balconies looking out at the river.

"Anck-su-namun," Imhotep said as he came on the balcony.

"Imhotep!" said Anck-su-namun, obviously startled.

"I have to tell you something. You must promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok," Anck-su-namun said confusedly.

Imhotep took a huge breath. "I love you. I've loved you since the day you came, since you came into the room with my daughter after she had disappeared, both of you smiling. I know that this is crazy. I've tried to surpress my feelings but for all my power I can't. It only gets worse. I know you probably think I'm insane, but-"

"No!" Anck-su-namun said, "I love you too." Then, they kissed. Imhotep heard a faint sound from inside the palace. He didn't pay any attention to it. He was too happy. 

Later that night, Imhotep was walking down the hall.

"High Priest!" said a voice behind him. "I have to talk to you!"

"What is it?" asked Imhotep as he turned around. He saw that the speaker was Osun. The Medjai opened a door leading into the palace's library, which was obviously empty considering how late it was.

"In here so that no one hears us." Once they were inside he continued. "I saw you on the balcony. When you were with that girl. The one who the Pharaoh plans to marry. Now, I don't know exactly what I-"

"I'd not tell him if I were you, Medjai. You see I know something about you as well. I saw you with the Princess on the night that you returned from the Island Palace. I heard what you were saying, too," Said the High Priest.

"You mean you heard what we were saying and you still remember it now, two years later?" asked Osun worriedly.

"Yes. Now, I propose we make an agreement. I won't tell Pharaoh about you and the Princess if you don't tell him about me and Anck-su-namun."

"Fine," said Osun. They shook on it. "But I suggest you be more careful. If he does find out about you, I know nothing."

"Same with me. Good-bye, Medjai," said Imhotep.

And so it began. Secrets, deceit, lies, they had all been present before. Now, they were more prominent. Neither Anck-su-namun nor Nefretiri knew of the agreement that Osun and Imhotep had made. They were on friendly terms. However, this was due in part to the fact that two certain children got along perfectly. Anix and Rela were almost always together. Both seemed to be the most adorable, intelligent and curious children ever. The whole palace loved them. However, nothing lasts forever. When he was only five-and-a-half, it was time for Anix to begin his training to be a Medjai. When Rela found out, instead of being sad she felt left out. She decided she wanted to learn to fight.

"Anu, can I ask you a favor?" she asked one morning.

"Of course Rela."

"You know how you're teaching Miss Nefretiri to fight? Do you think you could teach me, too?"

"Ok, I think that would be alright," said Anck-su-namun. She was proud that the girl had come to her to learn.

And so the children's training began.

TBC…

A/N: Ok well, there's the second chapter. I warned you ahead of time that it would be a lot shorter. I'm going to try to make the next chapter as long as the first. However, this fic is only going to have a couple of more chapters. I'm just writing this to give my next fic some background. Anyway please review! 


	3. The Sorcerer

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mummy", "The Mummy Returns" or any characters from those movies.

A/N: Well here's chapter three. I hope you like it! Please review after you read!

**__**

The Beginning of the End

The Sorcerer 

The city was very crowed around this time of day. Yet it was part of her training to do this. She thought it was crazy. Her instructor, Anck-su-namun had said that as part of their training, she and Nefretiri had to blend into the crowd. With their status, they were easy targets. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Nefretiri arguing with Anck-su-namun.

"Really! I think that this is absurd. I understand why my father wants me to learn how to defend myself but I don't understand why he can't have the Medjai teach me. I'm not saying that your incapable of it but the Medjai are taught to fight from an early age. It is one of the only things they focus on."

"Your Highness, may I point something out?" asked the girl timidly, fearing that Anck-su-namun and the Princess were going to fight out in the open.

"Of course, Relafetiri," said Nefretiri.

"Well, the Medjai are taught the art of stealth. It helps them to avoid a fight and also helps them gain the advantage of surprise. I believe that this is what Anu is trying to teach us. And, also, your Highness, you know that as part of this exercise, you are supposed to call me Rela, Anck-su-namun Anu and we're supposed to call to Fae. It keeps us safe from attack and kidnapping."

Nefretiri smiled at the fourteen-year-old. Then she turned to Anck-su-namun. "I'd say she passed this exercise, Anu," said Nefretiri.

"Yes, definitely," then seeing Rela's confused face added, "Sorry, Rela, but we had to see if you were actually learning anything from my teaching. This test was to see if you would be unafraid to stand up for what you knew was right. And also to see if you were listening when I explained the exercise. I can see that you did both."

"You mean that you two weren't actually fighting?" asked Rela, still slightly confused.

"Of course not! We never were really fighting. We were just setting the stage for this outing. Now," said Nefretiri, "We'd better get back to the palace. My father said that he had something important to tell us after we go to the Medjai inducting ceremony."

Rela's eyes lit up. "You mean that the newest bunch of Medjai's that started training ten years ago are finished?" 

"Yes, and you have also finished the training you need to be equal to any Medjai in combat," said Anck-su-namun.

"I owe it all to you and Fae, Anu," said Rela as she hugged both ladies. "But Fae isn't done is she?" asked Rela.

"No she must still learn and entertainment martial art. You will learn this later," Said Anu.

"Well let's get going!" said Rela, and she took off almost running toward the palace.

"So, do you think she's excited about my father's announcement or the new Medjai?" asked Nefretiri as she and Anck-su-namun headed up to the palace.

"The Medjai. Why didn't you tell her that she wasn't allowed to go to the inducting ceremony?" asked Anu.

"I'm still hoping that my father will change his mind. I mean, he knows how close Rela was to Anix."

"Yes he does, but he's been acting strangely lately. Ever since he went to stay at the Northern Palace almost eight years ago."

"I know. I think it might be because he is getting older. I wonder what his surprise is." 

Meanwhile, the Medjai were getting ready for the ceremony. It was a huge affair and only the most prestigious people in the kingdom were allowed to attend. That is why Rela wasn't allowed to go. Even though her father was high priest and the pharaoh let her consider Anck-su-namun as a motherly figure, she was still technically just a servant. She sang for feasts on holidays and also helped her grandfather, the chief scribe, get materials whenever needed. She was almost a part of the royal family, so the pharaoh almost let her go but then another issue was brought before him: her age. To attend any Medjai competition, a person must be at least fifteen. Rela was only fourteen.

As he prepared for the ceremony, Anix was thinking of his mother, the Princess. He hadn't seen her for almost ten years while he trained. It was forbidden for anyone from the outside to disturb a Medjai's training. He smiled as he remembered his mother. He remembered when she said goodbye as he went to go train. Then suddenly he remembered Rela. Rela and he had been inseparable as children She had been his best friend and confident. He had even told her the secret that he had sworn never to tell anyone. This was who his mother actually was. In turn, she had promised not to tell and had also told him a secret. His grandfather's future wife was actually in love with Rela's father, Imhotep. Of course, at the time this had seemed not that important. Now, though, he realized the full magnitude of the situation. 

For ten years, fighting techniques, stealth, loyalty to the Pharaoh, and also class divisions had been pounded into his brain. He now knew that if anyone found out who he was, se and his father would be killed. And as for Rela's problem, if the pharaoh found out about his future wife's true love, Imhotep would be killed and Anck-su-namun would be imprisoned as an adulteress and a traitor. Not to mention that if anyone found out that Rela knew she would be banished from Egypt or sold to another country as a slave.

Even though these had been the customs for years and he had been taught that they were right, Anix still knew that they were wrong. In any case, he couldn't wait to see his mom and Rela. Actually, he didn't know why but he missed Rela more than he missed anyone else. 

Back at the palace Nefretiri and Anck-su-namun were talking to the Pharaoh. 

"But father, why? She is more like family than most of those people who will be there," said Nefretiri.

"It is against customs. I would let her go if she was older but I cannot break two customs in one day for a servant," said the Pharaoh.

"My lord, she acts more mature than most people who are my age. Plus who would know her real age?" asked Anck-su-namun.

"I'm sorry, but she can't come."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me," said Rela. Then she turned to the Pharaoh. "May I have the time up until your announcement free to do as I please?" 

"That would be fine, Relafetiri. Now we must be off. My announcement will be after dinner tonight." And so Anck-su-namun, Nefretiri and the Pharaoh headed toward the building where the ceremony was to be held. 

After the ceremony, Anix went up to his father, who was standing near the Pharaoh, Anck-su-namun, Imhotep, and Nefretiri.

"I'm very proud of you, young man," said the Pharaoh. "Of course, I would like to believe that my daughter's motherly care of you has something to do with your success, yet I know that you inherited some of your skill from your father."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Anix. He wasn't really paying attention though. Of course only the Pharaoh didn't notice this and continued to talk as though everyone was listening.

"Your Majesty, someone is here to speak to you," said a messenger.

"Ah well I must go," said the Pharaoh who then turned around and left.

"I must go," said Imhotep.

"I must go, too," said Anck-su-namun. "I am very tired. I must rest before his Highness' announcement." Then she, too, left.

Left alone, Nefretiri, Osun and Anix went outside away from the commotion.

"I'm so proud of you," said the Princess, hugging her son.

"Thanks mom," said Anix, trying to look happy, instead of preoccupied and failing miserably. 

"Alright, now what's the matter?" asked Nefretiri.

"Nothing, mom, I'm just a little out of it. I'm gonna go take a walk to clear my mind. See you later." Anix walked away into the night.

"So what do you think is actually wrong with him?" asked Nefretiri asked the Medjai.

"I'm sure you noticed that while Pharaoh was talking to him he was looking for someone," said Osun. Nefretiri nodded. "Well, I bet you anything that he was looking for a certain friend he had ten years ago. They were really close, you know." 

Meanwhile, Rela was getting really bored. She didn't like to be cooped up in the palace. Looking out her window at the town, she smiled mischievously. Getting up off her bed she went onto her balcony and looked down towards the ground, calculating the drop. Smiling, she climbed up onto the railing. She took a deep breath and jumped. Being on only the third floor, she easily landed. She had become accustomed to jumping down from higher heights than this. Brushing off her outfit, she headed in the direction of town, singing quietly the whole way there. The birds seemed to sing with her the whole way.

As she entered town, she headed toward the dock. Anyone who was over twelve and under twenty was at the dock after the sun started to set and the sky started to turn red, pink and purple. Everyone there knew Rela well. She came there whenever she could. She got along with everyone there. 

At the end of the dock was a small tavern. If you wanted to know anything you went there. Anix wanted to find out where everyone he knew hung out. He had made quite a few friends while training to be a Medjai. Of course, he saw some of them after entering the tavern.

"If you're looking for some fun, Anix, I'd come onto the dock with us. We've been told that that's where all the girls are. I think we can impress them with some of our heroic tales," said Lubu, one of the other new Medjai. All the others laughed.

"Well, let's get going!" said Anix.

Meanwhile, back on the dock, Rela was talking to some of her friends. 

"Come on please Rela!" said Canus-Nam-Akim.

"Kim, for the last time NO!" said Rela, laughing.

"But you sang so well last time. Everyone loved it. And this time the new Medjai might come. Please sing!"

Rela sighed. "Ok fine." She started to hum and sing a song; it was not one she had sung at the palace. It was a love song.

Farther down the dock, Anix and his Medjai friends heard the singing and began to walk more quickly toward the voice.

_I know I've heard singing like that before, _thought Anix, _Could it really be her?_

As Rela finished, everyone applauded. Then Rela saw a face that looked somewhat familiar to her. 

"Anix!!" she yelled and ran over to the poor boy, almost knocking him down with a hug.

"Rela, I thought it was you!" said Anix. "I thought I'd never get to see you! When you weren't with the Pharaoh at the ceremony-"

"Oh no the Pharaoh's announcement!" Rela gasped. "I have to get to the palace. I think you Medjai have to be there, too. Come on!" Quickly she ran toward the palace, dragging Anix with her. The other Medjai followed reluctantly.

They made it to the palace with just enough time to get ready. Dinner was in the great hall. It was a huge feast in which the Pharaoh congratulated to new Medjai. After dinner, he asked everyone to quiet down,

"Eight years ago, I took a journey into the far north. While there, I was almost captured by enemies. I was saved by an acquaintance I met along the way. His name is Wumanu, he is a sorcerer. Sorcerer, come out at meet my guests." At this command a man in a long robe with greasy hair and shifty eyes came to the table. "This is the man to whom I owe my life."

"My lord, I see many friends are assembled at this table. Yet I see some enemies as well," said Wumanu.

"Who would dare to oppose me?" said the Pharaoh. As he said this, the sorcerer began to walk around the table. He walked past everyone until he reached a man who was a good friend of Imhotep and Osun and new of the secrets they kept. There he stopped. 

"Ekcu! You have kept secrets from your pharaoh. This shows disloyalty. If you tell the secrets, I'm sure his majesty will go more lenient on you." 

The room went quiet. Imhotep, Osun, Anix, Rela, Nefretiri, and Anck-su-namun began suddenly uncomfortable. They managed to look indifferent though.

"I know nothing," said Ekcu. 

"Then you have sealed your fate," said the sorcerer. With a swift movement he sent a bolt of magic through the poor man's chest, leaving a rather large bloody hole.

"Please, someone get him out of here," said the Pharaoh, looking as though he didn't care. Nefretiri looked at her father. She was shocked he could be so heartless, but what he said next made her fill with shame for being his daughter. "Thank you, Great Sorcerer, for exposing that traitor. I am just sorry he did not tell us who his accomplices were so that they could have shared his fate."

"It is of no consequence!" said the sorcerer.

"Oh, of course. You are right," said the Pharaoh.

_Why is he letting that sorcerer disrespect him like that? I wonder, who is really in control of this dinner, Pharaoh or Sorcerer?_ Anix thought. He looked across the room at Rela. She nodded. Obviously there was something wrong with the Pharaoh. He was like a pawn of this sorcerer. The only thing was, what was he planning?

TBC… 

A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it! Anyway, I probably won't get the next chapter out as quickly as I got these ones out. I'm afraid I have a slight case of writer's block. This may seem like it's not gonna fit in with the movie but I assure you it will by the end of it. It is going to end with the capture of Imhotep after the murder of the Pharaoh . Then I'll start on my next fic. Well please review!! 


	4. The Curse

A/N: First, I would like to thank NeferBast RaMa'at, Mahaja, Fan of the Mummy, Liriope, Diva Queen, and Queen Katt for reviewing. It means a lot to me to get good reviews. As for your questions Queen Katt, the first one will be answered in this chapter. My next fic will probably be up on Sunday or Monday at the earliest. No, it will not take place in Ancient Egypt that much. It mainly takes place seven years after The Mummy Returns.

**__**

The Beginning of the End

The Curse

It was the month after the dinner, after the Pharaoh's announcement and after the sorcerer came. The sorcerer was treated with higher regard than even the high priest. Before, Imhotep had been the chief advisor to the pharaoh. Now, the Pharaoh looked only to Wumanu for everything.

It became increasingly harder for Anck-su-namun to see Imhotep. Whenever they thought that they were finally alone, the pharaoh and Wumanu came into the room. All month they had tried to meet to discuss the sorcerer, but he was always there; greasy, dirty, and smirking evilly.

There were worse things going on, too. Whenever the sorcerer saw Nefretiri and Anck-su-namun hanging-out or talking and laughing, he seemed to flare up in a rage. The girls decided that they had better only talk when doing training outside of the palace walls. Inside, they looked like they only barely tolerated each other. The sorcerer didn't realize that it was all just a charade, and seemed to look happier as each day went by. When the sorcerer was happy, the pharaoh was happy. When the pharaoh was happy, the people inside and outside of the palace weren't as afraid of being banished or executed.

Then things began to happen. First the pharaoh's heath began to fail. The sorcerer declared himself the only one allowed to take care of him. As Wumanu took care of him, his condition only worsened. As he became sicker, he also became more suspicious of those around him. At least six commoners who knew about Imhotep and Anck-su-namun, seven Medjai who knew who Anix's mother really was and how Osun was still seeing Nefretiri, five of Nefretiri's and Anck-su-namun's handmaidens who knew both of their secrets and even the Pharaoh's chief scribe, who was Rela's grandfather and new about her father's new love interest, were all killed because the sorcerer said that they knew secrets and they wouldn't tell the pharaoh.

The only two people who were even able to talk regularly were Anix and Rela. When they were younger, they used to hang out all the time to talk about little kid stuff. Now they talked about their training, the sorcerer and their parents' situation.

"Honestly I think this is crazy!" said Rela. They had been sitting on the dock early one morning before there were many people out and about in town.

"What?" asked Anix.

"This whole thing about class distinctions and everything. I mean, does it really matter if some one is a future queen or a high priest. Or for that matter, a princess or a Medjai?" Rela looked out at the river. Anix glanced at Rela. The wind blew her hair back from her face. Suddenly Anix realized that she was extremely beautiful. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Then he also realized why he had missed her more than anyone while he was training. Then a dark cloud fell over his thoughts.

"I hate the class distinctions, too. They even separate Medjai from people considered servants. As a matter of fact, Medjai aren't really allowed to love anyone. It's very annoying." He tried to say this nonchalantly but Rela still turned her head to look at him quizzically. He just smiled as though he was saying "I don't know what you're thinking but I didn't mean anything." Rela just sighed and turned back to look at the water. Anix did the same. 

Rela smiled to herself. She knew what he'd meant when he'd said that last thing. Of course she had had a crush on him ever since she'd had to take a message from Nefretiri to Osun almost a year ago. As she had passed by the area where the new Medjai were training, she had looked down to see Anix locked in combat with another Medjai recruit. He had looked different than she had remembered him. He looked much more muscular and definitely very much more handsome. Of course, she didn't only like him because he was strong and good looking. He was also smart, nice, courteous, and liked a lot of the same things she did. They had the same sense of humor and, for that matter, of responsibility.

That's why they had tried to preserve the old camaraderie. They both knew how much they'd be in already if anyone found out either of their parents secrets. They didn't want to have to hide anything else that could get them killed.

A couple of days later, Rela was carrying a tray with water on it to the inner court where Anck-su-namun and Nefretiri were training. As she passed the Pharaoh's rooms, she heard voices. Even though she knew it was wrong, not to mention illegal, she paused to listen.

"Oh Great Sorcerer," she heard the Pharaoh say. "What news have you brought me?"

"I have discovered another traitor in the Medjai ranks, Pharaoh," said the sorcerer stealthily.

"Who? Say his name so that he may be executed. I do not tolerate traitors.

"It will be hard for you to believe. The traitor is one of the friends of that boy. He knows secrets about people inside of this palace. Yet, he refuses to tell me what they are."

"Well, then he must be put to death immediately."

"I was thinking, Pharaoh, maybe I should go talk to the boy, Anix. A lot of the Medjai that have been found to be disloyal are his of his father's friends. Considering that Osun is out of town, maybe he could tell us something."

"Yes sorcerer, talk to Anix. If he refuses to say anything, bring him to me. I hate to say this, but it the boy is a traitor, he too will have to be disposed of. Or at the very least imprisoned."

"And if he resists?"

"Kill him."

Outside the door, Rela was so stunned by this horrible conversation, that she dropped the tray. She closed her eyes as she expected to hear a crash. Then she would be discovered and executed before she had a chance to warn Anix or anyone for that matter. However, when no crash came, she opened her eyes. There knelt Anix holding the tray just inches above the ground where he had caught it. He handed it to Rela. She smiled then motioned for him to be quiet and to follow her. When they were far enough away from the rooms to avoid being heard, they stopped. They were in a indoor garden so they sat down on one of the exquisitely carved stone benches that were placed throughout the room.

"Anix, you are in danger," Rela began. "Wumanu is trying to get the pharaoh to kill you. He is going to come to you soon and ask you if you know why your friends are being killed. If you refuse to say anything, he is going to take you to the pharaoh. If you resist, he is authorized to kill you right then and there. Right now, he is killing another of your friends. Then he will come after you."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Anix, standing up and walking over to a fountain and leaning on the railing that surrounded it.

"Avoid him until tonight. I'll think of something by then. There is a feast in honor of the pharaoh's engagement to Anu. I have to sing at it." She stood up, picking up the tray with the water on it. Anix turned around to look at her. "Now, I have to take this water to the Princess in the garden outside. Please be careful." She gave him a quick hug. Then she walked away. Anix watched her go, then went to go hide.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Nefretiri and Anck-su-namun weren't training as they said they were going to Instead, they were discussing the evil sorcerer.

"I wonder what he's planning. We know he's here for a reason." said Nefretiri.

"Of course. It obviously has something to do with the pharaoh. He is corrupting him," Anck-su-namun said as she polished one of the thin knives she and the princess used when fighting. 

"Do you really think that he is poisoning my father?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You know, ever since he has been in Wumanu's care, he has only gotten worse." Anck-su-namun held up the knife to the light to see it shimmer slightly.

"We have to expose that traitor before anymore innocent people die. That evil man isn't only poisoning my father physically, he's poisoning him mentally as well!"

Just then, Rela entered the room carrying the tray of water. She looked scared and confused.

"What is it Rela?" asked Nefretiri and Anck-su-namun after they took the tray.

"The pharaoh has sent the sorcerer to kill another of Anix's close friends."

"What?" said Nefretiri.

"When?" asked Anck-su-namun at the same time. Then they both said, "How did you hear this?"

"As I was passing by the Pharaoh's rooms, I heard Wumanu place his accusations. It's gets worse though. After he kills Anix's friend, he is going to come to question Anix. If Anix refuses to answer, he will take him to see the pharaoh. If he resists, the sorcerer is authorized kill him in an instant."

"We must warn him," said the Princess standing up.

"I already have. I saw him on the way here. He's going to hide until the feast tonight. I told him I'd think of something by then. Well, I must go. If the sorcerer finds out I have suspicions, he'll have me killed." picking up the empty tray, she left.

Meanwhile, Osun was returning home with a treasure he had found. It was an ancient bracelet. He was also bringing something else: A way to prove that the sorcerer was evil.

In the part of Egypt where he had been, there were many tales of a man who had been banished almost 60 years ago He was a sorcerer who had used the dark arts to create suspicions in the palace. H had then killed the queen's sister, letting the blame fall on a cook. The cook was executed and his daughter, who was one of the queen's handmaidens, was banished. Then he was found out to be the culprit and was banished. Osun had found this handmaiden and was bringing her back. She knew the truth and she would be the sorcerer's undoing.

The feast was a very colorful affair. There was a lot of food, drinking, dancing, and laughing. Rela sang wonderfully and through her words, everyone was taken into a world were there weren't any evil sorcerer or corrupted pharaohs. Anix managed to avoid the pharaoh and his sorcerer all through the festivities before dinner and dinner itself. He had seen Rela signal to him that she had a plan.

Then after dinner, when he was walking over to talk to Rela to see what the plan was when he was stopped by the greasy-haired, shifty-eyed sorcerer.

"The pharaoh wishes to see you," he said. 

Anix took a deep breath and followed the sorcerer to where the pharaoh was. This was in another room. Rela, who was standing just a little ways off, heard what Wumanu had said and shot a look at Nefretiri. Osun, Imhotep, and Anck-su-namun also saw that look and followed Rela out of the room. An older lady, dressed as a server, followed them.

Anix was led into a small conference room. There sat the pharaoh.

"Ah, my boy, I haven't had a chance to talk to you lately. Are you doing well?"

"Yes you majesty."

"Good, good. Now I shall explain why I needed to see you. It has been brought to my attention that you may know secrets about people in my palace. Is this true?" Anix was silent. The sorcerer smirked.

""My lord! I told you he knew something. Shall I kill him now?" asked Wumanu raising his hand to shoot magic at the boy.

"You majesty!" yelled Nefretiri from the doorway. "If I may say so, this sorcerer is not to be trusted." Nefretiri, Osun, Anck-su-namun and Imhotep came to stand before the pharaoh.

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" asked the pharaoh, slightly angered by this intrusion.

Before Nefretiri could answer, Wumanu yelled, "My lord! They all are traitors I will kill them, kill them all, to preserve your reign!"

"You will not!" yelled Rela, who had just come in with the server lady. "Pharaoh I am sorry to intrude, but I must tell you. The sorcerer seeks to dethrone you. He is making you unpopular with the people in the kingdom. He is the only one who is purposely and forcefully disloyal to you."

"Who are you going to believe me, or this child. Who by the way is lying I-"

"Give it up sorcerer. I have here someone who knows you; someone who knew you when you were banished almost sixty years ago." Rela moved out of the way so everyone could see the old lady who was with her.

"Wumanu, I knew you would try to come back. I followed you. Now you will cause no more trouble for the royal family. Pharaoh if you would look in the records, you will see that Wumanu was banished before."

"Sin-yae! You will not defeat me. When I was banished I swore I would return. Now I have. Your highness, they are traitors all of them! And if you don't kill them, you will be sorry!"

"I will not. You will not trick me again!"

"Fine then. I shall place a curse on everyone in this room. You will all have sorrow, suspicion and loss follow you. Within a year, Pharaoh, you and three others shall die."

"Medjai, throw him out of my palace!" said the pharaoh. Then he turned to the others in the room. "I am so sorry that I have been acting strangely. I will try to apologize to the people as well. I must go lie down."

"Wait! Your majesty!" said Osun. "I have something for you." He took out the bracelet.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!" Imhotep gasped.

"Yes it is. We will have to protect this. It could bring about the next apocalypse! Guard it until I decide what to do with it." Then the Pharaoh left.

"Do you think his curse will come true?" asked Rela.

"I hope not but I wouldn't be surprised."

That night, Sin-yae died in her sleep. It seemed that the curse had begun.

TBC…

A/N: There's just one more chapter and it's pretty long. I probably won't upload it til Saturday. Then I'm gonna start working on my next fic. Please review!


	5. The End Comes

A/N: First of all, I want to once again thank all of you who reviewed. It means A LOT to mean to know what you think. And to all of you who read this but didn't review, thanks for reading. But it would be great if you reviewed this the last chapter. I really want to know what you thought of it so I can improve my writing. So please review. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I sometimes enjoy writing it.

**__**

The Beginning of the End

The End Comes

Even though the sorcerer was gone, the Pharaoh's health did not improve. Neither did his trusting abilities. He continuously sent Osun off on missions that were short but left him no time to see Nefretiri. Whenever Anck-su-namun and Imhotep were alone and tried to hug or kiss, the pharaoh came out of nowhere, a cat's grin pasted on his face.

Then Nefretiri and Anck-su-namun seemed to drift apart. It seemed that maybe their pretending to dislike each other when the sorcerer was there wasn't all pretending. Osun and Imhotep had never been friends. Now, it was obvious how much they disliked each other. They even tried to keep Anix and Rela apart.

"He's just a muscle-brained idiot, Rela; just like his father. You shouldn't associate with people like that. They're a bad influence on you," Imhotep would say whenever he saw Rela and Anix together.

"She's probably as snobby and annoying as her dad. He's probably using her to turn you against me. You can make better friends that," Osun was always telling his son.

"It's all I hear! 'Don't hang out with him, Rela' or 'He's not your type, daughter.'" Rela threw a stone into the water. Nefretiri had sent her into town to buy some bread. She had arranged with Anix to meet on the dock.

"If you think your dad's bad you should hear mine! "Son, she's trouble, I tell ya,' 'She's gonna end up getting you killed!' It's stupid!" Anix commented.

"At least Fae and Anu don't try to make us stop being friends; even if they can't get along."

"What about that anyway? I mean, they used to be best friends. Now they barely even talk to each other!"

"It's that sorcerer's fault, you know. They pretended not to be friends and now they aren't. But I still think there's gotta be more to it than that." Rela sighed. "Well I'd better be getting back. See ya." She headed back to the palace.

Meanwhile, Nefretiri had finally found time to talk to Osun.

"Why does my father keep trying to keep us apart?" The irritated Princess said.

"I bet it's the high priest's fault." Osun then told Nefretiri about his agreement with Imhotep and about what he saw Imhotep and Anck-su-namun doing.

"That skank! And she going to be my step-mother soon! How dare she cheat on my father? It's horrible! I can't believe this. You're probably right. I bet it is her and Imhotep's fault that we never get to see each other!"

"I'm still gonna keep my part of the agreement. A Medjai never breaks his word." Osun left the room.

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, Anck-su-namun and Imhotep were alone at last.

"I don't know why the Pharaoh won't ever let us be alone."

"Maybe he knows," said Imhotep.

"How could he? The only person who knows about us is Rela, and she would never tell."

"Actually, there is one more person who knew." Imhotep then told her about Osun seeing them together and of their agreement. Of course, he also told her about hearing what Osun and Nefretiri had said about their son and also seeing them kiss.

"So Anix is really the princess' son. You know, I bet Rela already knew that. He probably told her. That means she probably told him our secret. For some reason I don't think that kid would tell though."

"Why wouldn't he? He is Osun's son."

"I mean, he knows that the pharaoh would probably get rid of Rela if he found out. I don't think that he wants that to happen." She looked at Imhotep to see if he understood what she meant. He only looked confused. She laughed.

"In any case, I shall not tell the pharaoh about them I am a man of my word. Even if the Medjai is not," said Imhotep.

"And I thought that Medjai had to be."

Everyday the tension grew more unbearable. Everyday suspicious looks and glare were sent between Anck-su-namun and Nefretiri during the Princess' training and between Imhotep and Osun when they passed each other. The training sessions became almost unbearable on Nefretiri, and she wanted to quit. But she kept coming. As the training sessions became harder, it also became harder for Anck-su-namun to see Imhotep. This made them sure that Nefretiri or Osun had told the pharaoh. Still, Nefretiri and Osun thought that it was Imhotep or Anck-su-namun that had told because it became harder for them to see each other as well.

It seemed that the only people that were on friendly terms that got to see each other were Rela and Anix. Their fathers tried to keep them apart while they were in the palace so every morning they met at the dock to talk. Even when the tension at the palace seemed to be at the breaking point, Rela seemed to be able to carry on a conversation about anything. Even Osun finally decided that she wasn't a bad influence on Anix and stopped trying to stop Anix from hanging out with her. Of course, Imhotep still didn't trust Anix. As each day passed, Anix liked Rela more and more. He tried to hide it though. 

Another of Rela's talents, besides being able to get along with people, was that she always looked calm, collected and more or less happy. She wasn't though. She was suffering from heartache just like Anix. She worried about her father, Anu, Fae, and Osun. The only thing that actually made her, and everyone else for that matter, feel better was her singing. She inherited her mother's beautiful voice that made everyone stop what they were doing and listen. She could make people stop fighting if the song was a nice happy song. If it was a sad song, everyone looked like they were going to cry. Of course she never sang songs that expressed anger now days because that only made the fighting and tension worse. When Anix told her what her sing was doing, she only smiled and said, "Music hath the power to sooth the savage beast. Or at least that's what my mom always said."

Finally, it came time for Nefretiri to demonstrate what she had learned thus far from her instructor. The Pharaoh arranged for a mini tournament to be held. He said that it would help him decide about who would protect the Bracelet of Anubis. Ever since Osun had brought it back, it's fate was uncertain.

At the tournament, Nefretiri and Anck-su-namun came into the arena. They had their fighting masks on. They faced each other in a fighting stance, waiting for the pharaoh to begin the fight. The pharaoh clapped once, signaling for the competitors to get ready. The two women turned so that they had their backs to each other.

"Begin!" yelled the Pharaoh. At first, it seemed like it was going to be an easy win for Anck-su-namun. She drove the Princess backwards and then forced her to bend over backwards. However, Nefretiri pushed her off and attacked with force. They fought until they were back in the middle of the room. Then Nefretiri caught her adversary off guard. She slashed her mask and caught her under her arm. The princess didn't hold her for long, though. Anck-su-namun kicked the princess, causing her to let go. The Pharaoh smiled as he leaned forward in his chair. Then Anck-su-namun tripped Nefretiri. She fell on her back. The room applauded.

Nefretiri could barely breath with her mask on. She lifted it off her face as Anck-su-namun walked up to her. Anck-su-namun put both of her knives in one had and lifted her mask as well. They glared at each other.

"Put your mask on," said Anck-su-namun. Then she added sarcastically with a smirk, "Let's not scar that pretty face." Nefretiri glared and sprang to her feet. They resumed fighting stance. The onlookers applauded again. Imhotep looked worriedly at Anck-su-namun; afraid that she would get hurt. Suddenly, both girls started attacking and blocking until their knives locked. Nefretiri tried to hit the other girl but missed. This gave Anck-su-namun the chance to knock one of the Princess' knives away. She was now standing behind Nefretiri. When Nefretiri tried to hit her with her other knife, she easily knocked it away by catching her arm. Then she pushed the Princess. The Princess cart wheeled over to a wall on which hung numerous weapons. She then hung on the wall like a fly. She turned her head to look at her opponent. Everyone clapped.

Anck-su-namun threw her knives at two statues hitting them below the belt. Then she back flipped to another wall with weapons on it directly across from Nefretiri. The Princess jumped down off the wall holding a large ax. Anck-su-namun quickly chose a spear. The two women came at each other, blocking what ever the other's attacks. As Anck-su-namun swiped at Nefretiri's legs she jumped, easily dodging the attack. Imhotep looked even more worried. He thought that one of them was going to kill the other one. With all that had happened, he wouldn't have been surprised. The pharaoh on the other hand was still smiling like a cat that just caught a mouse. Then the tables seemed to turn. Anck-su-namun used the wall to jump over Nefretiri, landing doing the splits. Nefretiri tried to hit her but she blocked the ax with the spear. Then Anck-su-namun kicked the ax off the spear. Imhotep looked at the Pharaoh who wasn't smiling as much anymore. He was just leaning back in his chair. Nefretiri was swinging the ax almost haphazardly at her opponent, missing every time.

Finally, Anck-su-namun saw an easy way to win. Dodging under the swing of the ax, she knocked it away from Nefretiri. Everyone clapped. Then she began to swing the spear around in front of her as she walked towards Nefretiri, who watched the movement of the spear. Suddenly she thrust it sideways at the princess. The princess caught it and tried to take it. Instead, Anck-su-namun used the spear to flip Nefretiri over her back and onto the floor. She quickly turned and crouched over the princess, placing the spears point at her throat. Once again, everyone clapped.

Nefretiri looked down at the spear then she glared up at Anck-su-namun. She glared back. Then she said, "You are learning quickly, Nefretiri." Nefretiri was slightly surprised by those words.

Then Anck-su-namun smiled slightly. "I'll have to watch my back."

Nefretiri was still glaring. "Yes¼ ," she said, "and I'll watch mine." Anck-su-namun stopped smiling. They both glanced up as the pharaoh came down the steps. Everyone bowed their heads respectfully as he by.

"Bravo," he said. "Bravo." He clapped as he said this. The girls stood up. Anck-su-namun dropped the spear. "Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis-," he paused as everyone watched as Osun walked by carrying the chest that had the Bracelet of Anubis in it. Then the Pharaoh walked up to his daughter and put his arm around her. "-than my lovely daughter Nefretiri." Then he looked at Anck-su-namun. "And who better to protect me than my future wife Anck-su-namun."

Anck-su-namun bowed than grinned at Nefretiri as if to say, "I win." The pharaoh didn't notice. He just hugged his daughter.

"Well done, daughter," he said. Nefretiri smiled. Then she looked at Anck-su-namun. Imhotep walked past Anck-su-namun as he headed slowly towards the door. As he passed, Anck-su-namun's eyes followed him. Imhotep looked at her as well. Then both looked away. Anck-su-namun looked around the room. Then she looked at Nefretiri. They glared at each other challengingly. Then the Pharaoh broke the hug.

"As much as this pains me daughter, I must leave. Tonight, I shall travel to the place where I met that sorcerer. I must continue the journey I never got to finish."

"Well, father," said Nefretiri, "If you must go then good luck. I hope you find what you were searching for,"

"Thank you daughter. Well, I'm should leave as quickly as possible. I'll be gone within the hour." And he left. As he left the room, Rela watched suspiciously. For some reason what he said didn't ring true. Then she looked around the room . 

__

Imy, Anu, Fae and Osun all heard him. This is really weird. If he doesn't trust them, why would he leave? Rela thought. She looked at Anix. He, too had heard what the Pharaoh had said. He nodded. Then he left the room. Rela followed him after congratulating Anu and Fae.

"What's up?" asked Rela when her and Anix were outside of the room.

"I-" a group of people walked by. "Let's go somewhere where no one will hear us."

"Ok," said Rela. They went through one of the empty guest rooms to a balcony.

"I don't like what the pharaoh was saying," said Anix.

"So you don't believe him either?"

"No I-" then they heard some one enter. They each hid on one side of the balcony behind a curtain.

The Pharaoh entered the room with another person. It was the evil sorcerer, Wumanu!

"Now do you believe me?" said the sorcerer.

"Yes, I suppose I must. I did as you instructed. All of them think that I'm leaving tonight."

"Even those two annoying young urchins who are always in my way?" the sorcerer said. Rela smiled. She knew who he was talking a bout. But what the pharaoh said next made her almost burst out laughing.

"Of course they believe me. They know nothing. They do not understand at all. We don't have to worry. They trust me completely."

"Good. I will leave tonight. It will be too suspicious if anyone finds out I'm here. Now, go hide on the balcony next to that of your future wife and diagonal from that of your daughter. They won't be able to see you. And no one will be in this room which is next to your daughter's and across from the one where you shall hide, so you won't have to worry. Something will happen. He will come." Then they left.

"We gotta warn my dad!" said Rela after she was sure the coast was clear. 

"Let's get outa here!" said Anix. They dashed out of the room. 

"If we split up we'll cover more ground. Try to find and warn Anu. She'll listen to you. Then find your dad and warn him. I'll warn my dad. Then I'll tell your mom what we heard. Meet back here in an hour." They split up. Yet they couldn't find anyone. They came back to the balcony. On Anck-su-namun's balcony, they saw Imhotep.

Meanwhile, the Princess was "talking" to Osun in her room. After a while, he decided to get them something to drink. After he left, the Princess walked out on her balcony. Anix and Rela saw her come out on the balcony so they hid further in the room to avoid being seen. Nefretiri came onto the balcony and looked down at where the Medjai guarded. Then, she saw Imhotep on her future step-mother's balcony.

__

What's he doing there? Thought the Princess. Then she saw Anck-su-namun come onto the balcony to join him. She stood up straighter. A movement on the balcony across from them caught Rela's attention. She pointed out the form of the Pharaoh to Anix. They saw him get of the balcony and exit the room.

Meanwhile, Nefretiri glared at Anck-su-namun and Imhotep. Then she was shocked to see them kiss. She instinctively looked away. Up until this point she had never fully believed that Anck-su-namun was cheating on her father. Even after Osun had told her, she couldn't believe it. Then when she saw the way they looked at each other, she still didn't believe what was obviously apparent.

_Or did I just not want to believe it? _thought Nefretiri. In any case she knew the truth now. Suddenly she heard a noise come from behind the two love birds. She looked up.

A door closed behind Anck-su-namun and Imhotep. They heard a voice say "Anck-su-namun!" They were shocked. The Pharaoh wasn't supposed to be there.

"The Pharaoh!" Imhotep said. Anck-su-namun pushed him towards one of the balcony curtains. 

"Quick hide!" she said. "If he sees you here, he'll have you killed!" Imhotep quickly hid behind the curtain.

"Anck-su-namun!" the Pharaoh repeated. Anck-su-namun ran to a statue of a cat that was on her balcony and put her arm around it to get a knife hidden there just in case. The Pharaoh came onto the balcony. Anck-su-namun looked down to avoid his angry suspicious gaze. Then she looked back up as Imhotep came up behind the pharaoh.

"Imhotep!" the pharaoh said, sounding surprised even though Rela and Anix knew that he had expected the High Priest to be there. Imhotep stole the Pharaoh's sword. Nefretiri gasped.

"Medjai!" she yelled. The Medjai looked up. She pointed to the balcony where her father was. "My father needs you!" The skilled Medjai ran swiftly inside.

Back on the balcony, Anck-su-namun stabbed the Pharaoh in the arm with her knife. Nefretiri was now very afraid for her father's life. Anck-su-namun looked at the pharaoh who was obviously in great pain, and pulled the knife out of his arm as Imhotep sliced him swiftly and viciously with the sword.

"No!!" Nefretiri yelled. As she moved forward a step, she tripped, causing herself to fall off the balcony. Lucky for her, Osun, who had just re-entered the room, caught her and pulled her back up to safety.

__

Back on the balcony where Imhotep, Anck-su-namun and the dying pharaoh were, the Medjai banged on the door. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun looked at the door. The were afraid.

"Go save your self!" Anck-su-namun told Imhotep.

"No," said Imhotep. He didn't budge.

"But only you can resurrect me!"

The Medjai burst into the room.

"I won't leave you," said the still unmoving High Priest. Two servant-guards grabbed Imhotep. "Get away from me!" he said as he struggled to free himself. Realizing that it was useless, he looked at Anck-su-namun as he was pulled away. "Anck-su-namun!" he said.

"Imhotep!" she said sadly. Then she looked towards the Medjai who had just come onto the balcony.

"My body is no longer his temple!" she said. Then she raised the knife she had used to kill the pharaoh, and stabbed her self in the stomach.

Rela and Anix had ran outside when Nefretiri had almost fallen off the balcony. They hadn't seen Osun catch her. They saw two servant-guards dragging Imhotep away. He finally broke free and ran past Anix and Rela. They didn't try to stop him. Frankly, neither of them liked the pharaoh and they knew that it was his own fault for trusting an evil sorcerer.

"Hey! Why didn't you stop him?" Yelled Osun. He was on the balcony holding a crying shocked Princess. "Go after him!" That plan never worked because right then, Rela fainted.

"Forget it," said the sobbing Princess. "Anix, bring Rela up here until she recovers. The shock from seeing her father kill someone must have been to much for her. Osun, come with me." 

"They went to the room where her father was, he was barely clinging to life.

"Daughter," he said weakly. "You have broke a law by lying to me and have the son of a Medjai. The sorcerer told me. I was stupid enough to listen to him about her-" he gestured toward Anck-su-namun, "-and now I realize it was a trap to kill me. After you find and kill Imhotep, go after Wumanu. Even though I should kill or banish both of you and your son and Imhotep's daughter because I'm sure she probably knew what was going on, I shall spare you," he cringed in pain. "You… are… Pharaoh…. now… Nefretiri…" and he died without even telling hi daughter that he loved her.

Meanwhile, Imhotep ran. He ran until he was out of town then he looked back. He had managed to take two things with him: The Book of The Living and The Book of the Dead. Then he cried as he thought of the poor dead Anck-su-namun and of his daughter who he would never see again. Suddenly he got an idea. Opening the second book, he wrote something in it. _We will all meet again…_he thought.

Needless to say, the Medjai caught Imhotep. They buried him with a curse that they had never used before because it was so gruesome. They buried him with scarabs that would eat him alive.

However, they never caught the sorcerer. Queen Nefretiri locked the Bracelet of Anubis away in a temple. She hoped that no one would never open it. At least she knew that only she knew the combination to open it. 

**__**

*!!!THE END!!!*

A/N: Well that's the end of the fic. I bet everyone is saying "That's it?!" and they are probably going to flame this relentlessly. I know that it isn't the best ending but I had to leave some things unanswered for my next fic. Wumanu comes back. That's all I'm saying. I'll try to have the first chapter out by next week. It will be longer than this fic. Well, thank you for reading and if anyone has any advice for my next fic, I'll listen and incorporate it into the fic if I can. And I'll give you credit for your ideas. Now please review or flame. Thanks!!


End file.
